staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
UTSEA
The UTSEA is a international, interstellar and intersectorial Government led by the Human race, but encompasses 19 other sentient species as well, namely the Krovans who helped the UTSEA during the Vramese invasion of Earth, by lending them ships and teaching the Terrans how to use them, the UTSEA and Krovan Empire have long been allied and almost always attacks enemies as such. It is the third largest Empire in the nine sectors the USR and TEC are larger, even so, the UTSEA's military is objectively stronger and more efficient. The UTSEA is the least factionated out of the Four major players of the nine sectors until 2523 Rise of StratosTygo Stratostygo, or known by his alias, "Matt Tygore" lived a relatively uneventful life, until at some unknown time period, he started noticing his Psionic abilities, in the onset of World War III and the Ravager invasion, Matt Tygore had joined a group known as the League of Neutral Powers, later reformed into "Squadron of Extermination" After the war ended a new darker faction rose from it's ashes.. Night Tech, They , became the most powerful terrorist group on Earth, they came into conflict with the Union and nearly killed it's leaders.The SoE base was overun by Ravagers and NightTech forces, Mark Michaels , Carla Cerda and Matt Tygore were attacked, two of them had died. The battle however unleashed Matt Tygore's Psionic potential, soon after he became a darker and more powerful beast. He in the following months formed his own faction seperate from SoE, known as "the Tygore Union" these two factions merged later on. The Epidemic of 2014. When the Nuclear radiation spread througout the world it began causing large organisms (including humans) to become reckless while roaming around attacking anything in sight. After another Allied victory at the central city, a massive wave of ravagers descended upon them the situation quickly became dire, Matt Tygore's forces pulled back, after having rescued civilians from the nearby suburb with stolen helicopters, the Allied forces made their stand on the Del Tower. When the infected started to overrun their defenses, Matt Tygore enraged, finally unleashed his psionic powers.. the deep freeze that he created killed the ravagers (and some of his men) but stopped them from eradicating everyone left alive. Four months later, the ravagers were killed off at the same time, Matt Tygore had become a national hero, from which he began his first plan, he reorganized the Allied forces into SkyTech . The End of Night-Tech and beginning of SkyTech After the morally ambiguous "Battle of Sonora" the newly reorganized "SkyTech" still garnered more and more members. Finally in July 24th of 2015 SkyTech forces stormed a compound outside northern mexico or southern USA , luckily they managed to catch the leaders of Night-Tech off guard as they happened to be located all in the same base. they were besieged and within hours Matt Tygore assassinated them all. He kidnapped the founder of NightTech from which vital infomation on the US and it's allies became known. The fall of Nations, Rise of Antarctica As the sovereign states of the earth had been weakened by civil conflict, War, famine, disease and Terrorism. SkyTech (now based in Antarctica) had numbered over 25,000 members world-wide, was prepared to face a new challenge, Chancellor Matt Tygore, had strategicallly placed thousands of sleeper agents in the larger countries that could still fight. On Summer of 2015 Operation "Deep Freeze" began, and SkyTech forces attacked en masse, linking up with sleeper agents and allied rebel groups. the severe damage caused by the surprise attack led to the fall of these nations and the surrender of others. On Summer of 2015 the Prototype "Sky Battleship" which plans for it's assembly had been stolen by SkyTech a few months previously, had finally been completed and ready for battle, Matt Tygore christened the ship the "SkyTiger" and by September 12th had revealed the ship to the world. The last remaining navies of the world, forged the Allied Forces, and with a 5000 strong army, stormed the continent of Antarctica in one last struggle for survival however this army was NOT equiped for the extreme lows in temperature that SkyTech had been accustomed to for quite sometime, and so the 400 strong defender force still managed to defeat the larger force . Seven days later, all of the worlds navies had been destroyed by the SkyTiger and escort aircraft, all 5000 troops that participated in the battle of Antarctica either defected or died. On September 19th of 2015, Matt Tygore had conquered the planet, in his capitol city of "SkyTech City" in the province of Ice Core Glacier, Matt Tygore Declared victory, and deemed himself, "Kaiser" he changed his name to StratosTygo, and finally he formed a new government under his and his comrades leadership, the United Terran States of Earth based Antarctica (later states would be replaced with systems) "Attention citizens of Earth, I am Kaiser Matt Tygore, I speak to you all at the beginning of a dawn of a new era! The armies of the old world are gone, your oppressors have been destroyed, I have liberated you from their rule, today the United Nations is no more, whatever sense of security and Unity they once provided is nothing but a memory now, I do not wish to destroy unity, no. I wish instead to provide a new government a one world nation, one where there are no longer any borders between us and instead real unity, all of you will be protected by a new order, the "United Terran States of Earth based Antarctica" and at it's head, I, your new Kaiser shall watch and protect you from whatever challenges we may face in the future, now that we are united, we will stand Victorious! " -Matt Tygore The Insurrection Shortly after the defeat of the Allied Forces and formation of the UTSEA, StratosTygo's second in command "Drake (Draco) Liska" along with Jack Cerda defected and rebelled mostly due to StratosTygo's new reign as an emperor of Earth. The rebellion began in Antarctica, however, Liska survived and destroyed the Psionic Glaciator, however soon after the Vice Admiral and his forces were sent to hunt him down at his base in the Falkland islands from which Liska escaped. StratosTygo afterwards declared Draco Liska a national hero despite this, though he still launched a stolen nuke at the US anyway, cementing his position as Kaiser. First Space War The First Space War was a 6 year long civil war between corrupt leaders of SkyTech and Antarctos Corps, eventually the Imperial Squadron would also fight as well to keep the Union together, most of the fighting took place in Space, around the Lunar and Martian colonies because of the conflict the technology level of the Terrans increased dramatically, there have been numerous conspiracy theories making claims that the Kaiser himself started the war intentionally, knowing that one day the Vramese (who he knew of) would arrive, though none of these theories are credible. The Vramese Invasion on 2/22/2066 the Vramese in need of resources for their war against the Krovan/Zarnian alliance, invaded seemingly helpless Earth, despite the population of Earth dropping to 4 Billion, the UTSEA managed to hold off defeat for 5 years then the Krovan Empire appeared and engaged their enemies, the Krovans and the Terrans saw common ground and by 2077 the UTSEA had a fleet of it's own led by the SkyTiger I they with the other two allies bombarded the surface of Vralamar which led to their defeat and occupation by Zarnians. In 2083 the UTSEA fleet returned and the population exploded in 2084 along with a new sense of nationality and support for the UTSEA (which long had mixed feelings by the public) by 2093 the UTSEA was reformed into an even more efficient machine, and within months the imperialist Era began. The Imperialist Era in the 2090's The UTSEA had been reformed and the military technology reached new levels, colonization of the moon and mars were finalized in this decade after 40 years of trying, new and efficient methods of travel and terraformation had long existed, (warp drives invented in the 2020's) now the UTSEA sought to carve an empire of their own, with the help of the Krovan Empire they quickly went from 3 worlds to 96 by 2194, and after defeating a powerful and ancient faction from the Sapphirian Sector (Shrine Republic) they gained new technology from the natogytts to reverse engineer, most of the UTSEA technology now is a hybrid of ancient Natogytt/Krovan and old Terran Tech combined with innovations of the 25th century. Solar-Sapphirian War in detail On 2179 the Natogytts attacked Zarnian, Vyrian and Vramese worlds, starting conflicts with them as well. Kaiser StratosTygo and the other Solarian leaders boarded the Solarian Star Station over planet Ckrova, they formed the third Solarian Coaltion, all Factions in the sector were united as one for the first time in history, massive battles were had across the sector fo 18 years, Billions were killed, but the UTSEA's tech level rose rapidly, eventually Kal: Tyrianheim accidently warped his fleet over planet Earth , the UTSEA defended the planet, while Kaiser StratosTygo boarded his flagship "U'nlitche" during this time Tyrianheim called forth the Battlestation "Klorelusz" over the planet, tipping the odds in their favor, even with this, the UTSEA defeated them and moved on to other worlds. The Coalition forces conquered the planet and moved on to Shrine, most of the forces were destroyed but theSkyTiger I slipped through and Flash froze the City of Tygotan, killing the entire population, the SkyTiger I warp rifted back to Earth, causing a wave of destrucion around the city of Shrineopolis. soon after the Psion Praetorians defected and aligned with the Boreluzians and a TEC Fleet attacked TSR targets. the Third Shrine Republic fell in 2200 as the civillian populace revolted, eventually the TEC invaded full force along with the Krovans, the UTSEA kept it's handful of Sapphirian worlds and the war with them ended. Kaiser StratosTygo and Nedis: Malkhen Spitora forges a peace treaty, in 2208. The damage had already been done, the destruction wrought by the war ended the golden age, and crushed the empire, much of the super-advanced technology used by the TSR was lost, something which the Natogytts have not recovered from. 24th Century revolutions Various rebellions and uprisings begin with the formation of the SkyWing covenant most would be put down however the Kaiser would allow for some to be independent but with strong trade restrictions. Sangerrika, Loreko and Time When Loreko began studying this new time he learned of the resident Psionic power, "Kaiser StratosTygo " and wished to test his skills, he Psychically contacted him in 2453 to call him out to a duel, he made sure to seem as threatening as possible aswell he knew that the Kaiser was in no position to deny his request, what he didn't know however was that the Kaiser could read memories of other Psychics when linked, the Kaiser kicked off a campaign to use constructed Star beacons and the multiple projects starting off as a copy of the Jewel and eventually the creation of the Frost core to counter the hidden plans of Loreko. During the secret Duel on planet Crysalvio, they both showed impressive skill, but Loreko was far older and had powers from Psion and Dark Passengers leading to him barely defeating StratosTygo, Loreko attempted to finish the job, as a time travelling Spitter Taigo arrived just in time to take the Kaiser's place, instead the Kaiser quickly recognized this game changer and in conjunction made a stalemate against Loreko, both sides warp rifted to their original location as the psychic link was mutually severed. Spitter Taigo the time traveler would later die from his wounds from which StratosTygo would remember . Century of War Star Beacons, Frost Cores and Arc Waves A project known as "Psion Star" was a far-wave Psionic amplifier, it's likely usage was to win the war on Sangerrika and force the population into submission, but due to the end of the war in 2453 the UTSEA having lost the war, cancelled the Psion Star program. it was uncovered after learning the power of the Viserak's "Jewel of Boralis" during an excursion to Boralis. In 2489 Unionist Council members appealed to the Kaiser for a safeguard against the Kandlian threat, the Kaiserablidged and Project "Psion Star" was renamed "Project Crystallos" and continued. In 2490 The first device was created, known as the "Crystallos Wave Spinner" it proved to be a powerful weapon, however 2492 a more powerful version of this device was unvieled. That device was tested by UTSEA: Scientist Lorenzo Jacobs, although initial tests were successful, the device began to rapidly cool and after four minutes of cooling, the device activated on it's own. Lorenzo Jacobs being the only person within a 300 yard radius of the object quickly went insane so much so, the only way to stop his rampage was with a gunshot. Most of the other scientists who had watched from the cameras, were emotionally changed to a lesser extent. In 2492 The UTSEA Set up a phony war with the Krovan empire to test their "Frost Core" device the test was successful, albeit at the cost of 24,000 Krovan lives. On December 7th of 2493 Terran Tourists visting Borelus took pictures of a massive structure on that world, UTSEA scientists were sent to investigate and over time they uncovered the usage of the device. The Device was what was known as an ancient Boreluzian Star Beacon , The Boreluzians had banned the usage of these structures 2000 years previously, however the Terrans had no such rule and contructed their own. The First Sector War n 2504 the Viserak and secretly the Kandlia invaded the Sapphirian Sector, despite StratosTygo's scheming he was not aware that this would occur so soon nor was he aware of the Kandlia. Near the end of the Year, the Great Kandlian Swarm, had invaded 16 Sapphirian Worlds namely Kanderach and Capricon, by 11.11.2505 He sent Three fleets to pacify the Kandlian swarm, in the sapphirian Sector. Their first target was Kanderarch, Commander's James Albert Ranson and Cheyanne, leading Antarchtos corps and SkyTech respectively, succeeded in purging the kandlia from the surface, albeit at the cost of many million Kanderarchi lives. In response, interim Kal-Nedis Wertias Opop, sent Epsilon Squadron to fight them off. After several major battle on the surface and in Space, Kaiser StratosTygo ordered a temporary withdrawal. Terran Invasion of Borales Four months after that Kanderarch Campaign, Kaiser StratosTygo himself took part in the Terran invasion of Borales , Fourteen UTSEA fleets invaded not only catching the Viserak off guard, but forcing many of them to flee. Alexis Sugof forced Terran civillians living in the Emeraldii sector into internment camps, which caused StratosTygo to threaten Adairis itself, if that had continued. Within a few days, the last remaining AVS Forces were defeated at Borales, and unbeknownst to the Viserak, StratosTygo's Forces used the Boralissian Star Beacon to contain a Frost Core . A few months later Natogytt Allies on Kalrein sent a distress call. Terran Defense of Kalrein The Viserak led by Gerard Tygore, had attacked planet Kalrein. StratosTygo sent Commander: Cheyanne and the newly formed "Gold" Squadron to defend the world. Days later, Gold Squadron had been defeated and StratosTygo, deemed Gerard Tygore public enemy. After the Kalreinis decided to negotiate, Kaiser StratosTygo's Imperial Squadron appeared in orbit of the planet and laid waste to the Adairin Acclamator forces garrisons there. The Kandlian Invasion The Kandlian swarm landed upon the surface of Kanderarch, the signal given off by the local frost core led the Swarm to the planet again, now with a much larger force, UTSEA forces were overun and the frost core was stolen, in response, the StratosTygo himself hunted for the Frost core, he came accross a kandlian courier named "Spline" he murdered Spline and continued his search for the frost core, he then spread a rumor that it was the Natogytts who had killed Spline, Later, Kaiser Stratostygo's original plan, was to begin, the destruction of the majority of the Swarms on Planet Kandlia was ready, and with over 27 Fleets the UTSEA destroyed all but one swarm, the Kandlians were then informed of the attack, and attacked planet Antarchtos as planned, information on the location of earth was intentionally given at Frontier and he staged the "Death" of Sentien, to break the Swarm in two, once the Kandlians were defeated in Antarctica,some of their minions were captured. the kandlians were chased to Frontier, and a great battle between Harkoff, Tychondrus, Razurus and the UTSEA began. The UTSEA won the conflict and captured Tychondrus, Razurus and the dead husk of Spline to be used for testing. Terran Retribution Kaiser StratosTygo ordered the UTSEA to invade Borelus, the purpose this time was to activate the Star-Beacon and Frost Core there for their first official field test. After the invasion of Borelus two more frost core signals were picked up and Antarchtos and Aridias were the next place for their forces to head towards. StratosTygo's Forces on Antarchtos faced Harkoff's Swarm, however the UTSEA had the upperhand and used the frost core Star Beacon combination to eradicate the Kandlia on the planet. The next world was Aridias, which the Viserak had retreated to after the conflicts in Emeraldii, they managed to steal one of the frost cores as well, StratosTygo ordered the Commander and Zach Jenson to assault the compound. As the UTSEA battled the forces on Aridias, StratosTygo noticed that the Enemy had been tipped off to their plans, while the UTSEA secured the Frost core, the traitor was still on the loose. Once again it was time to invade Borales, since the UTSEA had pulled out a few months previously to attack Kandlia, the Viserak returned en masse. However before the invasion a strange Natogytt appeared, and prior to this StratosTygo caught a glimpse of an old friend.. someone he thought to have been dead. infact it was, Spitter Taigo who had went back in time previously, this time a much younger one appeared instead., when ALL of the Star beacons known to exist were activated in 2512 he used that to go back in time to where StratosTygo caught the glimpse of him. instead of stopping the catastrophic future he instead caused it, StratosTygo rallied Alexis Sugof and Patriarch Harkoff to go with him to stop the time travellers. despite the clash on the Snowy forests of Insector 6 ending in stalemate, Zach Jenson and the Commander were allowed to return to the UTSEA, Spitter Taigo left and exiled himself realizing his mistakes. The timeline however WAS NOT fixed, only postponed, the Loreko still lives. Invasion of Borelecava, Fall of Sentien On the Borelecavan dawn, The UTSEA invaded the world with some of the same fleets that invaded Kandlia a year before their inital plan was to activate the Borelecavan, star beacon, unfortunately it had malfunctioned possibly due to some of the time traveling ridiculousness. James Ranson himself led the attack, the UTSEA forces there killed three couriers, Corros, Degester and Byoclorus. with those couriers dead, the kandlian presence in the immediate area of the Star beacon was weakened. James Ranson entered the beacon himself to repair it. Meanwhile near Sentien's Fortress, StratosTygo revealed the fruits of their efforts, a genetic compliation of Spline, Tychondrus, Razurus and the Temporal Double version of Harkoff. he deemed this creation Draliska, the UTSEA led by StratosTygo and the Draliskan Swarm Slammed into the Kandlian Swarm and broke through their defenses, StratosTygo placed the frostcore down himself, as the frost core and star beacon were simultaneously activated the entirety of the Swarm was owned by StratosTygo and Draliska. Four hours later, the allied forces of Noemi Cerda, Gerard Tygore and Patriarch: Harkoff, assaulted the UTSEA base camp to stop them once and for all, unfortunately for them they were defeated one by one as more and more Kandlia were pouring in and more and more Terran fleets warping in, all of the enemy forces were destroyed, Kaiser StratosTygo had at last won the Sector wars. The Homeland Conflict The Terrans took part in the Multinational coalition to oust the Josminian Enclave and Loreko from the Viserak Homeworld of Adairis , the Kaiser finally defeated the hated Loreko and in doing so gained much of his power, coupled with the Jewel of Borales's power, the Kaiser returned home to forge the Kaiser Stone. Second Sector War With the TEC having began their own invasion, the UTSEA and other factions rallied the sector to fight them, initially the allied forces were no match for the superior numbers and technology of the TEC, however an ingenious plan was created by none other than the Kaiser himself, now allied with the Free Kandlia, he sent his Kandlian "son" Draliska to merge with the other Kandlian Couriers, in doing so they formed the "Arcmind" once the Arcmind was born the tide was turned, the UTSEA broke through the TEC fleet at Planet Mobile and liberated USR worlds from the TEC, the TEC were later defeated by the Infinity Swarm Fall of Antarctica in 2518 it was thought that theUTSEA preparing to conquer the galaxy from which started in 2496 with the Kanderarch Incident (this was false), eventually a force led by Vanessa Cerda, Van Tego and Patriarch Harkoff attacked Earth The war devastated the UTSEA and the Krovan Protecorate for the first time since the Vramese invasion, several officers defected leaving Earth a target, after the initial invasion the Allied forces let Vanessa Cerda do the rest in Antarctica, after a fierce uphill battle, she made her way to Tygo's Capitol, they dueled but Vanessa won the duel. Despite the Victory, Vanessa felt that Tygo was holding back, she also couldn't help but worry about the "Harbingers of destruction" when she did find about them it was too late. Revelation As it had turned out the Kaiser instrumented the entire war to remove the corrupt UTSEA cabinent members from power, and as well, allowing for the Dark passengers to invade the Sapphirian and Emeraldii sectors thus weakining their enemies heavily. The Goal? to redraw the Balance of power and to create their Alliance, the Centerpoint Alliance giving the UTSEA more political power than ever before. After the Third Strife was over, the UTSEA had been united and reorganized, quickly the UTSEA showed it's strength by easily defeating the war weary Dark Passengers, and along with the new Regime of USR the UTSEA helped rebuild the Kuxeri Dominion in the Antares Sector, after the chaos was over, the premier rebel faction "Axis of Freedom" was destroyed and their capitol of Aridias was given back to the Natogytts,. The fugitive a de-corrupted Vanessa Cerda attempted to flee to friendly Sovius Territory, this would not occur, for the UTSEA and Draliskan Empire trapped Cerda at planet Vyria where she occupied an abandoned building, the UTSEA sent Hydrus Tygore to kill or capture her, after a brief firefight Vanessa was killed, shortly before,he murdered Van Tego after putting his head on a pike and tossed the body in the ocean. Government The UTSEA is a democratic republic but with two additions, although 99.9% of it's leaders are democratically elected, the Kaiser is always the supreme leader. Government Structure: Quarter Council: *The Kaiser (Supreme Authority) -Matt Tygore *The Military (Either SkyTech, Antarctosphere or Imperial Squadron) - Cheyanne Makenishi *Founding Families (Cerda's Brown's Liska's etc.) -David Liska *Terran Governor (Earth rep) -Si Ku Min *Citzen's Auxillery (representatives from the colony worlds) -Richard Ranson Military *Admiral: James Albert Ranson (Discharged) *Commander: Cheyanne Makenishi *General: Zach Jenson *General: Richard Partison *General: Adrian Sarck *General: Matt Milan *General: Lorenzo Pasillas Category:Terran Factions